1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power signal detecting system and method, and more particularly to a power signal detecting system and method capable of reducing the frequency of the CPU.
2. Description of the Related Art
With technological developments, notebook computers have become very popular electronic products in modern life. Due to manufacture cost consideration, usually the notebook computer is paired with a power supply supplying low power watts. However, for the performance and safety, the notebook computer system needs to be paired with a proper power supply. If the notebook computer system is connected to a power supply supplying inefficient power; for example, when a 90 watts power notebook computer system is connected to a power supply supplying 65 watts power, the performance and safety of the notebook computer system might be affected, and the power supply might also be damaged.
In prior art technology, a charger IC in the notebook computer system maybe used for detecting the inputted power signal to detect the watts of the power signal. When the watts of the power signal is not enough, the charger IC can only protect the notebook computer system by stopping charging the power supply, it can not protect the power supply. Alternatively, another prior art technology disclosed the notebook computer system with a comparer which detects the inputted power signal. However, this causes higher manufacture cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a power signal detecting system and method to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.